


K.L.L.

by fenHarel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I'm not even slightly sorry for jumping on this band wagon, LaFerry - Freeform, LaFerry is totally married, Nonbinary LaFontaine, Perry chilled out after her major flip in Ep 25, also gross misuse of italics, also the rating might be kicked up later but that's to be discovered, and Perry is a Mom with a capital "M", and also scary for many reasons that typically aren't mentioned to LaFontaine, band au, because I like to imagine characters being like me, it's T because I'm thinking that the second chapter might be wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine realizes that being in over your head can lead to some interesting results.</p><p>Scientifically speaking, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K.L.L.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point (hopefully before the next episode), I need to write a transition from the last episode into this. Because I imagined it, and it was delightfully gay. But then again, it was 2AM today and my gay goggles were welded to my face. Also, bless Kaitlyn and Sharon for playing up a massive dislike between Danny and LaFontaine alright I'm eating that up like it's fresh cookie dough in the middle of the night.
> 
> Last bit! Got bless fefeta-sprout.tumblr.com for taking the time to walk my exhausted self through the editing process that took place like half an hour ago. ~~I should sleep now.~~

When LaFontaine looked at their updated advanced performance music syllabus, they groaned. The professor was apparently developing a cruel streak; everyone in the class had to give at least one performance, either a solo or as a group, and the class wasn't allowed to partner up with others classmates. Which, they thought, was possibly the single biggest asshole move by any professor ever, but they were pretty sure Perry would be less than pleased if she heard that they had said that to the professor’s face. So, with class dismissed early so they could make plans and cry, LaFontaine made a beeline to their shared room with Perry.

 

If anybody could come up with a solution to a normal problem like this, it'd be Lola Perry.

 

Taking their time to stop and pick up her coffee order (iced caramel extra extra, with a caramel swirl to hide the coffee taste), they dragged themself into their shared dorm room to find Perry relaxing on their bed and reading something in German from an ancient looking book. It still sounds like some sort of witchcraft to, well, just about everyone in the dorm, now that LaF's stopped to think about it. But there are bigger things for them to be curious about than Perry's odd extra-curricular reading habits. They ran their hands through their hair, before they took a deep breath and went to Perry to hand off the coffee and then letting themself face plant onto the bed.

 

Perry made sympathetic noise and put her book down to start combing her hand through Lafontaine’s hair, taking a sip of her coffee before speaking and giving them a moment to decompress. "So, what's going on? Was it your class?"

 

LaFontaine kicked off their shoes and situate themself, resting their head on Perry's lap so they could look at her while whining. " _Ugh_ , yes. I might have reconsider my theory about some of the teachers actually being demons from the pits of hell. Like, who decides that adjusting the parameters around our semester's performance in the middle of the semester was a good idea? And that we can't work with anyone in our class? _Hell spawn_ , Perry, that's who."

 

LaFontaine was distressed enough that Perry capped down her reflexive 'professors aren't hell spawn' rebuttal and thought LaF's situation over. She kept her voice as soothing as possible while going over what she saw as the key points.  "You're not a particularly emphatic fan of most of your classmates anyways, though. You spend at least an hour a week complaining about how they don't take you seriously since you're doing music as your third major. Doesn’t this give you the opportunity to work with someone outside of that group? Or you could do another solo performance. Both are pretty manageable solutions." LaFontaine made another disgruntled sound before rolling so their face was in Perry's stomach, mumbling something that Lola couldn't quite understand. Perry sighed. Typical LaFontaine behavior; that's one of the few things that hadn’t changed over the years. "S-LaFontaine, I need you to not mumble into my stomach. That's not how clear communication is maintained, and I know that you know that."

 

There was another groan from LaF before she rolled back over. "Lola, you know I'm not a fan of being onstage by myself. And I'm not even sure that anyone is going to want to work with me on such a time consuming project with a ridiculously close deadline." They laced a hand with Perry's free hand, and felt themself become less aggravated from the contact of their dearest friend.

 

Perry hummed in understanding and kept the soothing motion of her hand going. There was a few minutes of comfortable science as LaFontaine relaxed and started to drift off, before Perry brought up an option that she knew they weren't going to like. "You know, as a floor don, I happen to know a good deal about students that go to Silas. And I just happen to know that there are two people that you could possible recruit into your band, but you're not going to be _thrilled_ about it."

 

LaF cracked open an eye and grimaced. "If you're not trying to sell it as something I'm going to like, I get the feeling that I'm simply going to be thrilled over this suggestion of yours."

 

Perry sighed, before shrugging slightly. "I know that Danny plays guitar, and that Carmilla does...well, a few things. So there's that as an option."

 

They shot up and glared at their friend. "Lola Perry, you _know_ that I hate Danny. I've warmed up to Carm, but it’ll be a cold day in hell when I willingly work with Danny Lawrence and there's no way that she'd work with me either."

 

" _Susan LaFontaine_ , you know how I feel about using a word as strong as hate." In an almost monotonous tone, she added, "At this point, you don't really have much of a choice. If you ask Carmilla while Laura is in the room, you can probably get her to agree without too much effort. And I know for a fact that Danny hasn't been in a production yet, so you can entice her with getting her required school spirit participation out of the way. Otherwise she'll lose her TA status and possibly her Summer Society membership."

 

LaFontaine gave her a look that clearly said _I don't know how you know that and I'm scared to ask_ , then dropped back down onto her lap. "Alright, fine, you have a point. I'm not happy about it, but you have a point."

 

Perry just smiled, took another sip from her drink, and resumed stroking their hair. "Just make sure you don't refer to Carmilla as 'Carm', and you should be fine. I'm almost positive that the only person who could get away with that nickname is Laura."

 

They furrowed their eyebrows before they looked at her again. "How do you know that much about Carmilla, anyway?"

 

It took Perry a moment to answer them since she waited to stop laughing. "Because anyone who's met Carmilla could guess how she'd feel about nicknames from someone she hasn't warmed up to. And I've gotten coffee with her on a few occasions." LaFontaine started to say something before Perry sensed what was coming and shut their question down. "No, I'm not going to tell you. You know how I feel about my time with residents as their floor don and potential friend."

They let out their most dramatic sigh before grumbling in acknowledgement. Lola put her drink down, nudged them to get up, and got up herself. She was of the firm opinion that her reading could wait while something that could use her assistance was afoot on her floor. LaFontaine grabbed hold of her hand before letting Perry lead them out of their dorm and down the opposite end of the hall to Carmilla and Laura's room. LaFontaine prepares to barge into the room before Perry puts her free hand on LaF's shoulder to make them stop.  She knocks on the door, and after a pause they heard a confused "come in?" from Laura.

 

LaFontaine opens the door, and both of them were greeted with a sardonic, "Well then, I had thought this generation had forgotten what manners are." from a lounging Carmilla, who then gave a slight nod to Perry. Seeing the subtle smile that Carmilla directed towards her book when she looked back down, LaF could totally see why Perry had made a point to knock. Having a less grumpy vampire right off the bat would certainly make what they were about to ask seem a little more possible.

 

Laura spun around on her chair to face both of them, tilting her head slightly. "Were you two replaced by pod people?" Becoming increasingly worked up, she continued. "Did the mushrooms get to you in some sort of delayed reaction? Oh god, somebody did someone die? Is there a zombie uprising going on? Or another swirling vortex of fire?" She was practically bouncing by the end of her questions, and Carmilla snorted before cutting her off.

 

"Cupcake, you might want to consider going easy on the sugar for the rest of the day. If the Ginger Wives were in panic mode, their third Musketeer would be here and they most certainly would not have knocked first." She flipped to the next page of her book, and LaF began to think about that assessment before they were distracted by the more pressing matter of _W_ _ait, is she reading Dracula?_  It took a nudge from Perry for them to snap out of it.

 

"Oh, right. Uh, Carmilla, we-I actually came here to ask you a question. A favor, really. I know that's not up your alley, but I'm actually kind of desperate right now. Well, there's no 'kind of' to it, I'm just-" LaFontaine was cut off by Carmilla.

 

"...Apparently nervous about asking a vampire that you tied up and starved for over a week for a favor, and who you continue to persistently bombard with invasive questions? A vampire who's never been particularly fond of you to begin with?” LaFontaine shifted their weight uncomfortably as Carmilla continued. “Which is understandable, really, and I commend your survival instinct since that’s something most people at this school seem to lack. However, creampuff over here looks like she could just keel over from curiosity, so you should just spit it out." She turned to the next page of her book, her voice starting to gain an annoyed edge.

 

Sensing that they were losing any good will that they may have secured initially, LaFontaine blurted out "I need a small band to do a performance with before the end of the semester and Perry suggested I came to you so here I am and I'm sorry but I'm desperate" in one breath.

 

Finally looking up from her book, Carmilla stared at Perry before sliding her glance to LaFontaine. Her expression was almost bemused before she looked back down to her book and said, simply, "No."

 

"Oh, well, guess we'll just be going! Bye then!" LaFontaine was about to drag Perry out of the room with sheer relief, but before they could get more than two steps, Laura was out of her chair and practically leaping towards Carmilla.

 

"Oh, come on Carmilla! LaFontaine needs help! And it'd be a good way for you to branch out and make friends! Well, friends who aren't your study buddies, that I seriously actually doubt that you study with. Plus, my advisor told me that students have to give at least one kind of performance in order to graduate and you haven't mentioned doing one! And I'd really like to see you perform! He was actually really vague about what defined "performance" now that I think about it, but then again he was kind of distracted and...please? Will you please help our friend?" Laura was giving Carmilla a look that could probably melt an iceberg, and it was almost fascinating for LaFontaine to witness.  As this spectacle unfolded,they or may not have been making a slightly crass gesture towards Carmilla with their free hand, implying something about her and Laura. When Carmilla sighed, and gave a grumbled _"fine, whatever"_ of agreement, Perry gave LaF a nudge as she suppressed a laugh.

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes before she let out a resigned sigh and asked "Have you asked anyone else to be in this train wreck of yours? Or was this your first stop?"

 

"About that..." LaFontaine trailed off and looked to Perry in desperation.

 

Perry chimed in, "I told LaFontaine that after they asked you, they should go ask Danny."

 

Carmilla put her chin in her hand as she gave Perry the majority of her attention. "And, pray tell, what exactly motivated you to say that? My dislike for Xena: Warrior Tree aside, I'm actually curious over what game you're playing here, Ginger."

 

Perry straightened up and fixed her gaze on Carmilla. "I happen to know that Danny will lose her TA status if she doesn't do her performance by the end of the semester. I figured that you'd be less unhappy with the arrangement if you went with LaFontaine to deliver the news." LaF and Laura looked on with slight fear as Carmilla actually laughed and nodded. "So I figure that we can either invite Danny over to our floor, or we can go to her. She should be done with her schedule for the day by now, it's up to you."

 

Laura nervously spoke up. "Isn't that blackmail? I don't think that's such a good idea. Or at least, going to her when she's probably in public right now. There's backing her into a corner, and then there's doing that while embarrassing her in front of her friends, y'know? That would probably provoke another smack-down attempt, and we really shouldn't have in-fighting with class still being a thing that we have to attend and while our investigation into what's going on is still a work in progress."

 

Perry smiled and LaFontaine breathed a sigh of relief with the knowledge that Laura and Per wouldn't let things devolve into a fight to the death before they even got started. Carmilla mostly looked disappointed, but let Laura's input sink in before asking what, to her, seemed like a blatantly obvious question. "But how do you plan on getting Big Red here? She's avoided this place, and Laura, for almost a week now."

 

The three of them started at Carmilla, before looking at each other, and then focusing in on Perry, who shrugged and gestured wildly with her free hand. Carmilla made some sort of pained noise before getting off of her bed and leaning over Laura's shoulder to grab at her phone. She fiddled with it for a moment before tossing it back to her roommate, resuming her position on her bed. She re-immersed herself in her book while the other three looked over to Laura's phone and then at each other nervously. Perry let go of LaFontaine's hand and started to flutter around the girl's area, having evidently decided to make hot chocolate for everyone. As she was about to ask Carmilla what kind of beverage  she would prefer at that moment, Danny burst through the door and started to lunge at Carmilla.

 

LaFontaine grabbed Danny's arm, which wasn't enough to physically stop her, but it made her slow down enough to think and evaluate the situation. She saw that everything was fine, and then stopped, pulling against LaFontaine's grip to turn and glared at her. LaFontaine let go, leaving Danny panting, but upright. "Why did I get a text saying that there was a wild vampire in your room, Laura?"

 

Laura began sputtering as Carmilla let out a laugh. "Well, Jolly Red Giant, you should have seen me during Woodstock. I was pretty wild then; you could have even call me a real party animal." She bared her teeth in a mockery of a grin, and both LaFontaine and Danny took a step back while Perry finished making hot chocolate. Laura just shook her head and went back to her computer. Intervening in an effort to stop the oncoming argument, Perry opted to give a mug to Danny before giving one to Carmilla, stopping only to grab what Danny had in her hands and switching it with Carmilla's mug in an absolute flurry of movement as she realized her mistake.

In a no-nonsense tone, collecting herself from the distribution of the hot chocolate, Perry began to explain the situation. "LaFontaine needs you to join her band for her music class, and you need to get your required performance out of the way before you lose your TA status. So you and Carmilla are going to drop the grudge for long enough to help, because no matter what, Laura trusts the both of you and that's reason enough to attempt to get along. And you and LaFontaine are going to drop the absolute hostility between the two of you because I will not have Susan LaFontaine failing a class they love dearly. _Do you understand me_?"

 

Danny sat down on Laura's bed and took a deep drink from her mug, recognizing Lola Perry's infamous _this is not a negotiation voice_ and knowing better than to argue. She cringed, recalling that the last time someone had tried disagreeing with Perry, there was a crater that took almost three days to fix. "Sure, alright, Perry,” Danny consented, sipping hot chocolate in an attempt  to save face, “Just text me when and where I have to show up with my guitar." She covered her face with her free hand and then stood up abruptly. She drank the rest of her hot chocolate before grimacing and giving the mug back to Perry. The glare she gave LaFontaine on her way out was half-hearted, and she walked out of the room with slouched shoulders.

 

There was a moment of silence, broken as Carmilla dryly remarked, "That was actually worth not getting in the initial jab at her. But I want to name our train wreck, before Ginger #2 and She-Hulk leave us stuck with something that will make me want to vomit in my mouth." She drained most of her cup before putting it down on her headboard.

 

LaFontaine started to tense up before Perry put her hand on their shoulder. LaF raised their hand to touch hers, and relaxed slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess that's alright. Perry thought you were worth asking first, so it's only fair that you get to pick the name since you don't have this deadline looming over your shoulder."

 

As Carmilla opened her mouth, Laura turned towards her roommate and cut her off. "Wait, you've already done your presentation? What was it on? Do I get to see a recording off it? Will you tell me about it? You didn't monologue some dead guy's philosophy to a crowd...did you?" LaFontaine had to admit, they were surprised at how many questions Laura could get out in under a minute while still having room for a slightly dramatic pause. They smiled warmly at her.

 

There was yet another unsurprising eye roll before Carmilla said in a fashion that was too affectionate to actually be true exasperation, "I did my first presentation after my first semester. The council gave me flying colors. And we're calling ourselves _K.L.L._ , Ginger #2. Before you complain, it's something that sucks less than whatever you three would come up with." She stood back up, and tugged on Laura's shirt sleeve. "I had an idea, come with me." And Laura let Carmilla lead her by the wrist to the door. The enigmatic vampire held the door open, motioning for Perry and LaFontaine to leave first, before following them out the door with Laura in tow. Carmilla graced them with a "see you two later" before dragging Laura off to wherever she had in mind. Perry smiled fondly at them as she closed their door.

 

"See? I told you it wasn't going to be so bad. You should really just accept what I say when it comes to things that I rely on my floor don abilities for." Lola said. LaFontaine grumbled incoherently at her before flushing red and grabbing her hand when Perry leaned over and kissed their cheek. "Let's go, I'd like to finish that book sometime tonight and you're probably going to want to get ahead on your assignments before you call your first band meeting. That's something that we can do from bed." And dragged them back to their shared dorm room. LaFontaine couldn’t find it in them to complain at the prospect of spending the next few hours in bed next to Lola while getting some paperwork out of the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a chapter estimate, but there'll be a cool plot twist that will make up for the probable complete deviations from canon after this point. Actually, there'll probably be two. And some new and fun dynamics coming into play between certain characters. And also possibly a fist fight. I definitely only did a semester of community college before beginning my "let's get my shit together before trying that again" chapter of my life, so I literally have no idea how dorm life would function as someone who's actually living there and not just crashing there three nights a week. But it's Silas, which is the university equivalent of Night Vale, so it's all probably close to fair game?
> 
> Final note: Let's pretend Carmilla went to Woodstock and some other festivals like that, because this broody, useless gay is a character that I just want to wrap in a warm blanket and give hot chocolate to.


End file.
